The Great Invasion War
This is what happens when you put idiots in charge of large places! They don't bother protecting them, and then someone decides they want more land and POOF! The Great Invasion War is a large war that took place throughout the Trolliverse. It spans a total of 4 years, and started when a few powerful armies noticed something very important. Beginning Stages The war didn't officially start for another few months, but there was one event that would ultimately start this war. Daikon decided that he should claim more land in order to make it more habitable. He found an area in Spleegeegia that was mostly empty, and started claiming it. It took the army there 2 months to notice, and they tried to declare war on the Keejod Republic. The Keejodian Army easily fought off the Spleegeegian army, since they were heavily underarmed. Smart leaders in other regions of the Trolliverse took note of this, and starting a month later, many regions started becoming under seige. War Begins Many Fakegees who own universes (or galaxies in some cases) were suddenly losing huge chunks of their claimed land, and could not send enough firepower to overcome every place invaded. Weegee himself noticed this, and decided it was time to take the land that he rightfully deserved, and to take back the Fakegees that were supposed to be under his leadership. Some smarter armies, such as Finngee's Army, quickly stockpiled and prepared for any invasions. Invasion Spreads With Weegee's sudden assault, many leaders decided to take action themselves. The Slin-Gab-Ageddon-Godly alliance agreed to protect each other, but knew that they would be dead if all four were attacked at once. They evacuated and left some land in order to more heavily secure their remaining land. Some areas in the Northeastern and Southwestern Trolliverse were worried that the invasion would start happening to them. Many wanted to take over the Trolliverse Isles, but because it was the most heavily guarded region of space, few attempted. Those who did were quickly killed or sent away (depending on how much of a threat they are). The Arlic Universe was safe for the moment, although it feared it would have to put up more defensive measures if invaders manage to go through the aura wall around it. However, it was more concerned with trying to claim the Xyean Galaxies from the Armageddon Army. But some wanted a faster way to traverse their invaders, since mass conflict often caused intergalactic fights with random fleets. The Portalverse Conflict Eyes soon turned to the Portalverse as a possibility, and many leaders began trying to invade it. Weegee's Army decided against it, because Weegee knew it wouldn't do any good to conquer areas across the Trolliverse if they couldn't protect them easily. They got into invasion conflicts, and fought over the Portalverse for over 8 months. It came down to just four armies, the rest had either retreated because of supplies, or just pulled out for some strange reason. Some believe that The Elementix (or any similar groups believed to exist) were involved with these, attempting to stop the spread of the invasion to other regions of the Trolliverse. The remaining four armies agreed to each own certain parts of the Portalverse, ones that were close to their controlled spacial regions. However, this proved problemmatic, because other armies started pushing more assaults once the invasions continued. Complete War With the Portalverse under their control, the four armies had an alliance, but did not have cooperation. Soon after setting off on their own invasions, some groups focused their assaults on the Portalverse, claiming small parts or getting through specific portals. This caused the Portalverse to become a prime area for even small militia groups, who are trying to take advantage of the conflicts to make allies and become more powerful. Soon, reports of mini-invasions, alongside regular ones, starting popping up all over the Trolliverse. Peace-groups could do nothing to stop it at this point, but they still tried. Some leaders, like Weegee, gained much more land, and small militia groups gained more power. Many small empires collapsed or were overtaken by the larger ones. Weegee's Streak Meanwhile, Weegee has been going around and taking land from the small fakegee empires. The Slin-Gab-Ageddon-Godly alliance had previously attempted to give up some of their land in order to better defend their more important territories. AD tried to give up the New Forgotiverse and part of the Trackiverse, but Weegee blew right by those universes and headed straight for the ADverse. Weegee also sent some forces alongside the Maliis for a sneak attack on the Crystalverse. They lost the entire Crystalverse and 40% of the ADverse. Weegee's Army was unable to gain a significant amount of forces from these victories, since the opposing forces are also mostly fakegee, and cannot be "converted" any further. However, there was a lot of leftover fire flower material in the Crystalverse, which powered up some of the remaining forces there. Malleo's Moving Malleo decided to keep the Crystalverse for himself. He sent Weegee's forces back and started moving the remaining Maliis to the Crystalverse to start a new government there. Weegee heard of this and wanted to ensure the new Crystalverse wouldn't attack him, but was more reassured because the army was moving themselves, and they wouldn't dare attack. Some Malleo clones and many Fakealleos also moved to the Crystalverse, but some stayed in the United 'Gees Galaxy because of the amount of war happening. The Maliis had a few terrorists trying to attack them, but their plans were stopped. As of the war, the government there is still getting off the ground, but the huge military presence is keeping them safe for now. Finngee's Invasion Weegee started invading the Sackiverse, since it was in the middle of a conflict, and attacked Scion's Army as well. Finngee was also attacking the Sackiverse and the Scionverse at the time. Weegee managed to take most of the Scionverse and some of the Sackiverse, but most of the Sackiverse went to Finngee. This caused some tension between the two, and Weegee decided to start more heavy army recruiting (since most of his clones could be included, even though only half were). Any clones who were homeless or otherwise didn't have a job were recruited into the army. Weegee wanted to ensure that they still had a good enough defense in the event of an invasion, now that they had aquired new land. But some victories came at great costs to other areas. Arlic Coup d'état With the massive amounts of fear and hysteria, the people began leaving under the fear the government couldn't protect the Arlic Universe from universal domination. Many people turned to the Arlic Covenant, and began conducting terrorist attacks on government buildings. The military were sent to stop the Covenant, but they were quickly gunned down or captured. Soon, the Arlic home system was divided by war, which gave a few of the universal empires the idea of invading the entire Arlic Universe. In the end of this small conflict, the Arlic Covenant took control, and placed a dictator in power. Acts of Terrorism Some militia groups decided they wanted to try to show their power, or attempt to scare/corner groups into doing what they want. Trade ships were raided or destroyed, and war ships on their own were hijacked. However, because of the amount of militia groups in the Trolliverse, and because of how small some are, many remained in the shadows. Even if they performed terrorist acts, most did not know who they were or just assumed they were part of another group. Some more sophisicated groups came about, such as the Force Wanderers, but their ultimate goal was not more land. Instead, they simply wanted to end the war. Their actions towards the end of their involvement were terrorist-like in nature, as they grew impatient and desperate, using up all their peaceful methods to little avail. Mass panic overtook the public of many empires, as they turned to different leaders to get them out of the war, some of which were leaders of the terrorist groups. More Fakegee Conflict Greegee also wanted a piece of the action, and he had his eyes set for the Xyean Galaxies. However, the Arlic Covenant also wanted the Xyean Galaxies, so they decided to split up the territories they capture. This would also apply later when they agreed to capture some more of Armageddon's outer territories. The Greegeeverse sent its army out and teamed up with the Arlic Covenant's forces and quickly took over the Xyean Galaxies. However, another army set its sights on the Greegeeverse, thinking it could take over while its army was out fighting. Greegee's army, backed by some of Weegee's army, drove back the invaders, holding them at a small stalemate. A week or so later, more forces returned and pushed away the invaders and forced a retreat. The Slin-Gab-Ageddon-Godly treaty wasn't holding out too well. Armageddon sent more forces to secure his outer territories (which failed) and Gabgee went back to project his universe, which was currently being taken over by Alphaweegee's Army, and another group coming through the Portalverse. Gabgee could not drive either group off, due to the lack of a sustained army throughout like other places have. Gabgee lost most of his land, and only has 2 galaxies left (though they could also be dual-invaded if someone was smart). Weegee also went on to invade the United Trees Universe, since it was unguarded and a bigger copy of the UGG. It was very simple, and Weegee let Treetran and his variants live peacefully. The UAGF Massacre There was one group in particular, the United Anti-Gee Federation, who was looking to take advantage of all the fighting to start their own war. They wanted to eliminate any Fakegee, Fakealleo and Weegee person they could find. They started in the Gabrielliverse, though they wanted to remain mostly in the shadows. They took out some of the back lines of Alphaweegee's forces, as well as many of Gabgee's soldiers. They managed to flee, but Alphaweegee saw this and went to warn Weegee. Meanwhile, they went to the Devingeeverse and waged war on the outer colonies. They managed to eliminate a substantial amount of his forces, due to their specialized equipment against Weegee powers. The UAGF would soon be stuck in the middle temporarily, as Weegee himself came and began taking over through the large portal in the universe. The UAGF lost some forces, but managed to break through a few fakegee defenses and escape. Weegee ordered some troops to pursue them, but they were all stopped by another fleet. Weegee's fleet sent out multi-bomb missiles and obliterated the UAGF, while the other fleet saw this as a hostile attack and proceeded to attack Weegee's fleet. They were both destroyed (though Weegee himself was not in the fleet). Slight Calming Many empires decided they had conquered enough and proceeded to start protecting and enforcing their own cultures and governments on whatever new territory they conquered. The military presence in many areas was still very high, due to the likelihood of a terrorist attack or fleets attacking passing ships. There were some instances of this, but most of them were brief and didn't spark any new mini-wars. Trouble for the UGG In secret, a group was forging plan against the United 'Gees Galaxy. The South Aumereecan Invasive Army had acquired a few political and communist members into their group. The plan was to invade and change the UGG into a communist galaxy, with its army being the SAIV. The communists would act as spies and infiltrate from the inside, while the SAIV would strike while most of Weegee's Army was busy at other places. When the UGG was hit, Weegee was prepared, but didn't expect the SAIV. While most of the UGG's civilians were stronger than the SAIV's members, they were very outskilled. Though many SAIV members died or were captured, they managed to seige one army base. At this point, some of Weegee's Army had returned, and were beginning to take out the SAIV. Meanwhile, the communist spies were getting closer to their goal. However, once they realized the SAIV were gonna fail at their mission, the spies decided to abort that part, and tried to convince some of Weegee's Army to join them. Weegee was informed, and the spies were killed. Not The End While events seemed to slowly calm down, the tension was still high. Many thought about a New Multiversal Order that would be able to prevent something like this from happening again. Many questioned why there was no one who could seemingly stop it, and started looking for people to blame. While the blame was never directly at one group, one group did take this New Multiversal Idea to heart.... Category:Wars Category:Universal Wars